Why?
by YoolieYick
Summary: Oneshot. Emmett and Rosalie have a conversation about what makes Bella so entracing to everyone. Slightly fluffy, slightly serious. Please read and review! Rated T to be safe.


Emmett and Rosalie were cuddled together on the couch in their room, snuggled as tight as possible as they watched some TV show neither were paying attention to.

"Emmett?" Rose asked, looking up at her handsome husband. "What do you think of Bella?"

The question had come out of nowhere, really, but she just wanted to know. Everyone in her family seemed to love Bella like a sister already, even though Edward was too chicken to actually change her.

Of course, that was the entire problem. Rosalie _liked_ Bella, she truly did; she just didn't like the fact that she was so willing to throw away her happy human life. After the conversation before the fight, Rosalie had a better grasp on what Bella thought, but she still didn't understand. Why on earth would she throw it all away?

Emmett smiled at his model-worthy wife wistfully. "I thought you'd already agreed to be tolerant," he murmured, pressing his face into her sweet-smelling blonde hair. "I thought you were ready to accept her."

Rosalie, able to recognize a distraction when she saw one—or, in this case, felt one—pulled away slightly, shooting a don't-you-dare look at him, frustrated. "I _am_, Emmett," she insisted. "I just don't understand. _Why_ would she want to give everything up? She could have a real family! Why am I the only one here that _sees_ that?"

He wrapped a comforting arm around her waist, touching her cheek. "Rose, Edward sees it just as much as you do. Why do you think he's putting it off?" With a sigh, he dropped his hand. "Do you honestly think that Bella could stand having a family with Edward still around? They love each other, Rose. It's like the equivalent of you going off, becoming human and having children with... that Mike Newton kid that Edward's always complaining about."

Rose made a face, but Emmett still thought she looked like an angel. "She should," she muttered. "Bella has everything I want. I would trade places with her in a heartbeat."

A pang hit Emmett in his non-existent heart. "You'd leave me if it meant you could have a normal life?" he questioned sadly, frowning.

"You would have to come with me, of course," Rosalie answered immediately, kissing Emmett's cheek. "I couldn't live without you. Not now, not ever."

He relaxed again against her, and Rose appreciated the weight of his heavy body. It was comforting, in a way, and made her feel strangely protected. "Good," he answered softly. "I'm glad. If you ever left me..." With a sudden mischievous grin, he threw his head back and let loose a booming laugh. "I might have to pull an Edward and ask the Volturi to kill me."

A snarl came from the room above, and Rose smiled as she heard Bella's familiar laugh. "Even _I_ heard that one, Emmett!" Bella called through the floor before attempting to calm the very angry Edward.

Rose's husband chuckled, but quieter this time.

"Why do you like her?" she asked again, looking up so Emmett would know whom she meant. "I mean, you and Alice _adore_ her. Bella's already close to you. What is it that makes her that way?"

Emmett sighed again, changing the channel on the television distractedly. "Have you ever seen a human as clumsy as Bella?" he answered finally, in a teasing tone. "Or one that blushes so much?"

Slowly, Rosalie shook her head. "No, not even close."

"How about a human that's so willing to accept everyone, no matter who or what they are?" Emmett offered. "Even when she figured out Edward was a vampire, she didn't scream and run away. She's still friends with Jacob Black, more or less, even though it hurts them both."

Rose's shoulders slumped. "She's still friends with Jacob Black, even though Edward wishes she wasn't, though he'd never tell her," she whispered for Emmett's ears only. "But Edward also wants her to be happy."

His arms tightened around her and she leaned back against his chest, head on his wide, beefy shoulder. "I want you to be happy, Rosalie," he confessed. "I love you."

She lifted an arm, draping it across his muscular chest. "I love you, Emmett. And I love Bella, too. It's just harder to accept... "

"Shh," Emmett murmured. "With time, you'll learn. Eventually, you'll see her in the same way Alice and I do. After all, she is another shopping partner."

Giggling, Rosalie smiled, able to value the way Emmett knew just when the subject needed to be changed, and knew how to not be pushy about it.

"Speaking of shopping, we'll need to get Edward and Bella a wedding present soon. Any ideas?" he continued. "Or... we could do something else?" Another mischievous grin flickered across his face before he turned serious again. "But if you still want to talk, we can."

She shook her head, pushing herself up to kiss him. "I love you. More than you'll ever know. You don't realize how perfect you are for me."

He smiled, kissing back as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. "Same for me," he muttered between kisses. "Same for me."

From upstairs, an audible groan came from Edward's room. "Bella," he said. "Let's go to your house now."

* * *

**A/N: How was this? It's just a simple oneshot with some fluff between Rosalie and Emmett, since they don't really have stories about them very often.**

**And I'm sorry I don't update very much, but there's not much I can do. I get ****a lot of**** assignments from school, and I'm writing other things that aren't fanfiction related. Sorry.**

**Hopefully, you still love me.**

**-----YoolieYick**

**Please, please, please review. I haven't written many oneshot, and I would like to know how I did.**


End file.
